Rumbelle Reunion
by Miss poetry
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin embark on a journey to save Storybooke.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction Rumbelle the Reunion

Part I

Belle is the library wondering where Mr. Gold is. She knows he's alive somewhere maybe with Emma. All she can do is hope Emma will not kill him. She cannot forgive what he did to her but she also can't forget his last words:

Mr. Gold: I didn't believe it. Who could ever love me.

Those words pull on her heart. It's his insecurities that drove him to do everything he did, not just the lust for power. She misses him, she misses his sweet surprises, his breakfast in bed. He was such a romantic; who would have thought her beast could be sweet. She remembers the early days of her marriage, dancing with him in the sorcerer's mansion. Her blissful ignorance but then she sad to see it all crumble. Her thoughts are interrupted by a bang on the elevator.

She is startle and ready with a book on hand she ready to fight the intruder.

The elevator shaft opens and a limping Mr. Gold step in.

Belle: Rumple?

She takes him into her arms and embraces him.

Mr. Gold: No time to explain. Merida, she after me... she'll come for you too. Emma's controlling her...

The shop can protect us. They hastily make way to Mr. Gold's shop. Once in the shop he packs the necessary items that can protect them. They are about to leave when Merida armed with bow and arrow is shooting at them taunting Mr. Gold to save his beloved Belle. They manage to escape but Belle decides not to run.

She comes face to face with Merida that has turn into a bear. She believes Mr. Gold has left town. But in the nick of time Mr. Gold using the last bit of magic transforms Merida back to a human. Then ties her hands behind her back and takes her back to Emma.

Emma strikes a deal with Mr. Gold. He pulls Excalibur out in exchange for his freedom, Belle's and Merida's heart. Once his task is done he leaves.

Part II

Belle can't help but feel her heart softening her beloved Mr. Gold has just save her life.

Belle: Thank you, I knew you had it in you.

Mr. Gold: It was all you, you save me. You gave me the strength necessary and for that I'll always be grateful. Thank you.

He has walked her to the house they used to share, to his house. He is standing at the door unable to move. He so desperately wants to kiss her to take her into his arms. But he refrains from making a fool out of himself. He knows that whatever pain he cause her is beyond repair. He has lost her, the last woman he will ever love. He knows he will never learn to love again.

Mr. Gold is nervous his heart shatter beyond repair. At least when he lost Milah he knew that marriage was over.

Mr. Gold: Can I... Pack my things...I...

Belle is sad, heartbroken to see the only man she ever love walk away.

Belle: Sure.

He walk upstairs to pack his bags. This it their goodbye. She walk into the room they shared only to find him almost done. His suit case is in the bed he quickly zips it up and puts it on the floor.

Mr. Gold: I'm truly sorry for all the pain I have cause you.

She can see the sincerity in his eyes. But their something else that goodness she once saw in him is more evident it radiates throughout him. But she also sees the sadness and the insecurities.

He is face to face with her. He takes her face into his hands.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry.

She is surprised he kisses her.

Mr. Gold: I couldn't leave without a proper goodbye.

She is just standing their lost for words.

Mr. Gold: Goodbye.

He kisses her again only this time she response to his kiss. They are lost in the kiss for a while. Once it's over they kisses again with passion and fervor and in that room that they had shared he pushes her into bed and they make love.

Part III

Belle wakes but Mr. Gold is nowhere in sight. All his stuff is gone. She feels guilty for falling back into his arms after everything he did but yet she loves him so much. She looks for him throughout the house but there is no sign of him even his car is gone. She goes to his shop but its close no sign of him there either. She recalls a cabin he owns but it's too early to look for him there.

Storybrooke is still chaotic, with Emma being the dark one. Belle goes to Granny's for breakfast the house is too painful, it brings up too many memories of him. She is having breakfast when she is approached by Regina.

Regina: Merida told me everything. So Emma has Excalibur. She killed Merlin or at least we think see did.

Belle: What?

Regina: She let it slip, my question is how?

Belle: I'll look into it.

She quickly finishes her breakfast and heads to the library in search of more information that might help her solve the mystery for the time being she puts all her thoughts of Mr. Gold away. She spends the next few days trying to find all she can about Merlin and find Mr. Gold.

She inquires about Mr. Gold. David finally breaks the news that Mr. Gold has left town. He used magic to cross the town line. Belle is devastated at the news that she has lost Mr. Gold once again.

Emma remains in hiding attempting to make Excalibur whole. The people of Storybrooke and Camelot finally discover Arthur betrayal. He is place under arrest by David. It has been six weeks since they last heard any news of Emma, Mr. Gold or even Merida. Belle has been working relentless to find more information. But all that work had her stress out and moody. She working with Killian. They are at Mr. Gold's shop.

Killian: Any new information.

Belle: I'm afraid not.

Killian: Don't take this the wrong way but you need some sleep and possibly food. We'll get through this we always do.

Belle: There no time we are close I can feel it. Maybe we can try to speak to Merlin again.

Killian: Belle, please you need to rest.

Belle seems rather angry.

Belle: I said I'm fine.

But just as she says that she faints. Killian catches her before she falls to the floor. He quickly takes her to Dr. Whale. Killian and Belle have bonded over their love of dark one's.

Killian: Can I see her, is she going to be okay.

Dr. Whale: All in good time. I'm running some test but I can tell you she'll be fine. I'm going to have a word with her in private.

He goes into the room where Belle is sitting down. She suspects her illness is one that not easily cure and it takes nine months.

Dr. Whale: Miss French, I ran some test but I suspect you already know what I'm about to say.

Belle: Let me guess, I'm pregnant. I've been fooling myself into believing it wasn't true.

Dr. Whale: The ultrasound will tell us how far are you.

Belle: Six weeks,

Dr. Whale: How did you? Oh, I'm so sorry.

Belle: It's okay.

She proceeds to have the ultrasound and although Mr. Gold is not by her side she can feel his presence. She feels his departure is not one of abandonment he's in search of something or someone.

Part IV

David has called Belle into the station. They have been busy looking for Merida and Emma. They believe that Merida might have some answers about Emma. They know Mr. Gold cross the town line six weeks ago. Storybrooke being so small everyone knew Belle was expecting Mr. Gold's child.

Belle: You called David?

David: I'm sorry to bother you...

Belle: David, I'm fine, I'm not some fragile little thing that breaks that easily. If Rumple taught me anything, is that betrayal and heartbreak are part of life.

David: We got surveillance on the town line.

Belle: Yes you showed me Rumple's car crossing the town line. That's nothing new.

David: Well Regina manage to use her magic, apparently Gold didn't cross alone. He took Merida with him. Smart girl she knew exactly how to avoid the cameras. Belle do you have any idea why she would go with Gold. I know this isn't the best time for you given everything but we need your help. I can't seem to place any connection to Merida and Gold.

Belle: Well Rumple did make a deal with Emma to save Merida. Maybe gratitude.

But deep down Belle is jealous. After all Mr. Gold is an attractive man. Mary Margret walks in the station.

Mary Margret: David any news.

Belle: I'm sorry I couldn't be much help.

David: How about the shop? Is anything missing.

Belle had done an inventory and knew exactly the things that were missing. For one the Camelot gauntlet, the apprentice wand, the crimson crown and what scared her the most was that Pandora's box. She knew Mr. Gold was up to something; she was unsure as to what. He had left her a goodbye note saying he would return if he could. But deep down she fear she would lose the father of her unborn child. It's was like when he went to Neverland. Her heart couldn't take it anymore.

Belle: Not sure yet. I haven't had the time to make inventory. The safe was open so he took money. Either than I'm not sure.

Regina walks into the station.

Regina: I spoke to the Blue fairy all the pixie dust and the black fairy's wand are missing. Do you know anything about that Belle.

Belle: No, why would I...

David: Belle, please if you know something.

Belle: I don't know anything. You think this is easy I lost the father of my child.

She walks out the station in tears.

Mary Margret and Regina follow her.

Mary Margret: Please, we need you help.

Regina is angry.

Regina: Enough of this..

She launched a fireball into air to try to scare Belle but its reflected back at her. The blast sends her to the floor.

Mary Margret: How did you...

Regina is quickly back on her feet.

Regina: I'm telling you she knows more, there is something she's not telling us. For starters how did you get an protection spell around you.

Belle: What are you taking about? Spell?

Regina gets close to her.

Regina: I can sense some magical barrier around you that doesn't allow any harm to come to you.

Belle: Regina, I have no magic.

Regina: You may not but Gold.

Belle: He lost all his dark power.

Regina: That may be but Gold knows where to get magic.

Mary Margret: Belle, please, you've always been a friend. Tell us whatever you know.

Belle: I'm sorry...

Mary Margret: After everything he has done to you and this town you still protect him. Why?

Belle is angry.

Belle: What about what Emma has done? Because of your daughter my child will never know his father.

She is about to walk away is stopped by Regina.

Regina: I'm sorry for everything, but please where is he…

Belle: I don't know.

Regina: You do know something? Am I wrong.

Belle: I...

Mary Margret: Please help us.

Belle seems moved.

Belle: I don't know where he went but I suspect he's after Merlin. He took the apprentice wand, a Camelot gauntlet, the crimson crown and Pandora's box, my guess is he also took dark fairy's wand and all the pixie dust. That's all I know… He left me a note…I don't think he's coming back...

She is crying Mary Margret is at her side embracing her.

Mary Margret: I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…

She wipes her tears.

Belle: But I made up my mind. I'm going after him. If this protection spell works it should allow me to cross the town line.

Mary Margret: Belle you can't...

Belle: You would do the same thing for David.

Regina: Look I know we haven't been friends but Gold is unpredictable. I've known him longer than you and I don't think anyone will ever know him. He does things...

Belle: You don't know his heart like I do. He's good.

Regina: I've never said he wasn't but he's unpredictable. He might be looking to become the dark one again. Power is his weakness. Think about your child.

Belle: I heard enough. I'm going after him.

Part V

Belle using Mr. Gold's money buys a car and attempt to cross the town line. David and Regina fear the worse so they followed her at a close distance. When Belle finally reaches the town line the car cannot pass through its like an invisible barrier stops her. She begins to understand that he doesn't want her to follow him. She begins to cry for being foolish enough to believe that he might need her. She drives back into town to her apartment above the library. She cannot return to the house, he left his presence, it lingers in every corner. She thinks about her child and she knows she must be strong for him or her.

It's been two weeks since Belle tried to leave town. She two months pregnant although her pregnancy is still not noticeable all she can handle eating is Granny's burgers. It's a cruel reminder because that was Mr. Gold favorite thing to eat. She's at Granny's eating a hamburger. When she sees Mary Margret approaching her. She had made it very clear that she did not wanted to help them.

Mary Margret: Belle...

Belle: I've made it very clear.

Mary Margret: Arthur has escape, he struck a deal with Emma. He wants Excalibur, after Emma snuffs out the light he is going back to Camelot. My guess their is only one person that can defeat her.

Belle: Let me guess, me? Because of stupid protection spell.

Mary Margret: Actually no, it's Gold he was able to pull that sword from the stone my guess is he's the one that was meant to wield it.

Belle: News flash he's not here. But let me guess Emma will use me to try to draw him out. Well she can do her worse. He's not coming back. Now if you'll excuse me.

Belle was one step ahead of everyone. She had secretly ask Mulan who was with that Merry Men to train her how to fight. Killian and her had devise this plan to stop Emma without killing her. They had spend those last two weeks in Mr. Gold's shop. They had acquire squid ink from Ursula and thanks to Belle smart they created a bracelet that would block Emma's powers all they needed was the perfect opportunity to use it.

Belle had a magical purse that would conceal her secret weapons from prying eyes. She was ready at any opportunity to pounce on Emma. Although she should have been happy about her plan she couldn't help but wonder about Mr. Gold. She felt sad that her baby would never meet his father. Although she suspected she was having a little girl. Mary Margret had shown her a way to find out who her first baby would be and it reveal it was a girl. She imagine Mr. Gold returning to her and together they would raise their little girl. They would pick out names together.

Part VI

Emma was close to forging Excalibur as a whole but she need one thing, Belle's smarts. Belle had read everything about Excalibur, she destroyed the page that explain how make the sword whole She also knew it was only a matter of time before Emma figure it out. But Belle was ready to fight to stop Emma even if it mean her death and her child's.

Belle was at the library doing what she did best, reading. Out of nowhere Emma appears.

Belle: What do you want?

Emma: Your help, I want you to make Excalibur whole.

Belle: And why would I do that.

Emma: Well, I could kill your unborn child.

She blast Belle with magic but her magic is reflected back.

Belle: Do your worse dark one.

Emma: I have a better idea.

Emma disappears bringing back Belle's father. She is about to pull out his heart.

Emma: How about now, I would have brought your cripple husband but he ran like the coward he is.

Belle is simply toying with Emma.

Belle: Let him go and I'll help you.

She lets go of Maurice French.

Belle: Go papa. Just go I can handle her.

He unwilling leaves his daughter but it all part of the plan he goes off to warn Killian.

Emma laughs.

Emma: Handle me.

Belle pulls Mulan's sword out of her purse the one she had dipped in squid ink.

Emma: The bookworm has teeth. It's more courage than your crippled husband ever display.

Emma pulls a sword out of thin air. They begin to fight. Belle manages to doge Emma's attack. She finally manages to cut Emma on the arm.

Emma laughs.

Emma: It will take more...

Then she's frozen the squid ink has finally take effect. Belle quickly puts on the magical bracelet that blocks her magic. With Emma in custody the next target was Arthur. Killian finally arrives and put Emma over his shoulder and takes her to the station where they lock her behind bars. They are surprised to find Arthur behind bars. Mary Margret and David had manage to recapture him.

The town is at peace at least for now. They still need to figure out what really happened in Camelot. Did Emma really killed Merlin? A couple of days their answer came.

Part VII

Belle had been spending her time trying to figure out what really happened in Camelot. David and Mary Margret had ransacked Emma's entire apartment with the help of Killian, Regina, Robin and Belle. They had Emma's dagger as well as Excalibur. But they didn't know who cast the curse. Belle kept thinking it couldn't be Emma because for as evil as she was she still loved Henry and Killian. They have taught Arthur but Guinevere was still alive. It was unlikely that anyone could do what Mary Margret did with David. They are all in Emma's apartment trying to sort out the pieces of information. The rest continue to search while Belle has her nose in a book; Regina is looking at a collection of books in Emma's apartment.

Belle being the clever one.

Belle: What if someone else cast the curse?

Regina: But who?

Belle: Not sure. We could start by figuring out if any of the Camelot citizens are missing. We know we found Merlin so he's missing.

Belle has been reading everything she could find on Arthurian Legends.

Regina: But how would Merlin death help cast the curse?

Belle: I don't think it was Merlin's death that enacted the curse. I do have a hunch but I could be wrong...

Everyone stops what they are doing.

David: Who do you think?

Belle: Well I've been reading a lot of Arthurian Legends. What if Guinevere cast the curse.

Mary Margret: But Arthur would be dead and he is still here.

Belle: What if her heart didn't belong to Arthur. And it was Lancelot. I know you said he was dead but you never saw a body. What if she killed him to save the kingdom. What if Merlin ask her to.

Regina: Sounds like a theory worth exploring.

They have just finished saying that when the sky light up with a familiar purple fog. The fog seems to be coming from the town line. Someone had enter the town and cast the curse.

Belle: No, it can't be.

All they can do is wait to see what this new curse will do. Belle seems to be the one with more to lose. She knows that she will never see her beloved Mr. Gold. Her child will be fatherless.

Once the fog has lifted they know it's not a curse, it's their memories they know what happened in Camelot. Belle was right it was Guinevere who had cast the curse. But it was to save Merlin. Arthur had betrayed everyone he had used magic to make Camelot appear whole. He had used it on his wife and the Charming's. They still didn't understand why had Emma tried to kill Merlin. She was doing fine and Merlin had promise to free her from the darkness.

Part VIII

Regina using her magic takes herself, the Charming's, Killian, Robin and Belle to the town line where the magic had originated from. The minute the arrive they understand what happened Merlin, accompany by Mr. Gold, and Merida have just enter town. Merlin is the one that has broken the curse.

Belle can't help but feel proud at her beloved Mr. Gold yet she's angry at his betrayal although it was for a good cause it was still a betrayal. She's the only that notice how beautiful he looks, his leg is heal even that grey hair is gone. He looks more youthful. That spark of goodness is very evident.

Regina is the first one to break the silence.

Regina: Careful, this has to be a trick.

Merlin: I assure you it's not my lady.

Regina: We saw you died?

Mr. Gold: Did you really?

Regina: This is all your doing Gold.

Merlin: My lady don't do something foolish...

Belle is angry at Mr. Gold but she can't stand the thought of him being hurt.

Belle: STOP!

But they are too late Regina has conjured one of her fireballs and has directed to Mr. Gold. The fire is reflected with twice power knocking her down. Everyone except Belle seems afraid of Mr. Gold's new power. She can see that goodness in him. She the first one at Regina's side. Merlin and Mr. Gold are at her side.

Merlin to Mr. Gold.

Merlin: Would you do the honors.

Mr. Gold quickly uses his magic to heal Regina.

Everyone is speechless at whatever they have witness. Regina herself cannot believe.

Merlin: May I suggest we head into town our journey has been long and we haven't eaten a proper meal in days. I know you have a lot of questions lucky for you we have all the answers.

The are all transported to Granny's to eat a proper meal.

Mr. Gold and Merida have seen to develop a connection. She is teasing him about making him a hero. Belle has been distant from Mr. Gold but for the first time she is jealous the Mr. Gold is giving attention to another woman.

Merlin proceed to tell them story:

I had a vision that Arthur would control Emma and force her to do his bidding. I also had a vision that a coward would become the greatest hero that ever live and save us all but we needed a curse to travel to the realm he was in so I commission Guinevere to enact the curse by killing her true love. Lancelot agreed to give up his life for the greater good. You see the magic I used to protect myself from Emma is forbidden and I was punished for it. I was sent to the caves of Narnia, a prison of ice, I was frozen solid all this time.

But my tale is very insignificant compare to what Rumpelstiltskin had to endure.

He told them about Mr. Gold journey with Merida. They had travel first to New York, then to a magical city named Narnia where only the purest of heart can enter. But the entry was not one of ease the trials one must endure are of great peril. And it was in that there that he receive his powers, powers bestow only to the greatest heroes. His courage and loyalty to Merlin prove he was the greatest hero.

Everyone was listening attentively. Belle felt proud of what her beloved Mr. Gold had become.

Once he was done with the tale everyone is surprised that Mr. Gold would go to such great troubles. Belle has still kept her distance from him she feels betrayed. Why didn't he trust her enough to tell her the truth. Seeing him with Merida only made it worse. Clearly they had developed something on their journey.

Almost everyone had left Granny's. Mr. Gold was still there taking to Merlin. Belle was waiting to have a talk with him. She had made up her mind to let him go if his heart lead him to Merida. Mr. Gold had finally made his way to Belle she seem almost distant so he knew he was in trouble. Merlin walks to bid farewell to Mr. Gold.

Merlin: The clever girl. I remember you from Camelot. I can see why he loves you all he could talk was about you. Although he never said you were with child.

Mr. Gold seems shock to find out Belle is pregnant. Everyone finally leaves and Mr. Gold is finally alone with Belle. They head home to the house they shared.

Part IX

She was reluctant on letting him take her home but she knew they had to talk especially after Merlin had commented on her pregnancy. Mr. Gold was excited with the news that he was going to be a father. He had tried to show her affection but she seem distant. He knew he had to force her to talk she was always so verbal but not today.

Mr. Gold: Belle, my darling what's wrong?

Belle sarcastically.

Belle: Why should anything be wrong. When my husband lies, cheat, embark on a quest with a total stranger.

Mr. Gold: Belle it's not what you think. I couldn't…

There is a knock on the door. Mr. Gold answer the door, it's Merida.

Merida: Lad, the boss needs you; he had a vision. He said to bring the clever girl with you. Something came up.

Belle is at the door she seems jealous at the familiarity tone she uses when speaking to Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold: Belle, I think Merlin needs us.

They quickly make there way back to Granny's where Merlin is staying. They find Merlin surrounded by books.

Merlin: I got a vision a hero must wield Excalibur or the magic will destroy us all. I need your help, I found the spell that can help me make Excalibur whole but unfortunately it's incomplete. I can't seem to read the whole spell or maybe I'm not understanding it.

Belle: That's because I destroyed the page. I was afraid Emma would succeed. I can help you I memorized the spell.

Merlin is silent for a moment as if he is debating whether to tell her something or not.

Merlin: I had another vision, your husband with Excalibur mended together in hand but I can't see if he it's the light or the darkness that he is destroying. Why is that?

Belle is thinking of the spell then she realizes it's Mr. Gold's doom.

Belle: Well that simple. Whoever wields Excalibur must embrace the light and the darkness one cannot exist without the other. So whoever wields Excalibur must be the dark one. But what I don't understand is how can someone be the dark one and still be a hero?

Merlin: That is a good question my lady. Any ideas.

Belle: Well I study everything about the dark one. But for some reason most of the dark ones have died rather quickly. Since the power was tether to the dagger the list of dark ones is so large that not all names are there. Some dark ones last for only days. Zoso, the dark one before Rumple was one of the few that survive the longest 30 years. Well Rumple he survive over two hundred years but eventually the power...

Merlin: That complicates things. Rumpelstiltskin, how did you survive 200 years as the dark?

Mr. Gold: I made myself believe that everything I was doing was for my son.

Merlin: Was it?

Mr. Gold: I don't know. All I know is that I was a monster. I don't think I can do that again.

Merlin: Of course, I wouldn't want to ruin your life, specially now with your wife...

Regina and Killian enter hastily into Granny's.

Regina: I'm glad we found you here there's a problem. Emma is dying.

Merlin: What do you mean dying? The dark one can't died.

Killian: Her heart if giving out, it's almost charcoal.

They quickly runs into the station to find the Charming's and Henry. Emma is safely behind bars with the bracelet that blocks magic. But she on the floor Mary Margret is holding her hand.

Mary Margret: Emma please, hold on a little longer Merlin is coming.

Emma is weak; she has totally change she is no longer the ruthless dark swan but she's the Emma they love only she looks pale.

Emma: When I die... Please I don't want to hurt anyone...

Regina: Please, Merlin do something can we help her. Yes, but someone needs to take her place.

At the moment they all start arguing on who takes the power. Regina, Killian, Charming and even Henry.

Merlin to Henry.

Merlin: My young lad I admire your bravery but you can't take the power. You are the author that would doom us all.

Regina finally brings order.

Regina: Silence, I'll take the power, it chose me Emma only took it to save me. Besides I have experienced dark magic.

Merlin: Are you sure my lady.

Regina: Just do it, Emma is dying.

He gives the dagger to Regina.

Merlin pulls out Emma's dark heart and uses the hat to strip her of the darkness. Once the darkness escapes Regina raises the dagger in the air.

But before the darkness can take Regina, Mr. Gold snatches the dagger and take the power.

Belle falls on her knees.

Belle: RUMPLE, NO!

And she faints.

Part X

Once Mr. Gold has take possession of the power he hands the dagger that has the name Rumpelstiltskin to Merlin.

Mr. Gold: Take good care of it.

He quickly goes to his wife.

Mr. Gold: Wake up, beautiful.

He kisses her.

Belle: What have you done?

Mr. Gold: I did what was necessary.

Regina is so confused.

Regina: Why would you save me?

Mr. Gold: You'll understand someday?

Regina: I want know now.

Mr. Gold: Regina, please let it go.

He walks to the cell where Emma is unconscious. He simply puts his hand on her shoulder and just like that she is heal she is back to herself. The Charming's are by her side.

Everyone is speechless, even Merlin doesn't know what to say. But it's evident that Mr. Gold is still the same hero.

Mr. Gold: Where is Arthur?

Regina: Why?

Mr. Gold: Please, I just want to help.

Belle feels so proud of her husband. But at the same time she sad. She can't help but feel jealous on how Merida been looking at him. Merida walks over to him and embraces him.

Merida: I knew you had it in you lad. See I told you, you could be hero all you needed was courage.

They take Mr. Gold to the cell where Arthur is held prisoner. He waves his hand in front of Arthur. Arthur falls to his knees.

Arthur to Merlin.

Arthur: Forgive me master, I have betrayed you.

Everyone is shock to see Mr. Gold is able to change people.

Mr. Gold to Merlin.

Mr. Gold: It's a spell that allows you to see your errors. Arthur was a good man but his obsession made him do terrible things.

Merlin seems to be afraid of Mr. Gold's new found powers. He takes a step back.

Merlin: So your controlling him?

Belle seems to be the only one that is not afraid.

Belle: No, it's called the spell of truth very few people can actually perform it. What it does is makes the person remember who they were. Arthur wasn't a bad man when you gave him the prophecies.

Regina: Can you do the same to Zelena.

Mr. Gold: No, I'm sorry Zelena's entire life was based on hatred, anger, resentment and jealousy. I would be controlling her into believing she's actually good.

Regina: Let's get to it fixing Excalibur and snuff out the darkness once and for all.

Merlin and Belle seem to be the only ones that have notice Mr. Gold is having trouble standing up.

Belle quickly puts her arms around Mr. Gold for support.

Belle: Can't you see it taking a toll on him using all that magic.

Merlin: The lady is right perhaps we should go home and rest.

Part XI

Belle takes Mr. Gold home, the usage of his magic has left him weak so she helps him walk. She knows they can't really have the talk so she takes him to bed. Removes his shoes, jacket and tie and sets them down.

Belle: Would you like me to bring you some clothes so you're more comfortable?

Mr. Gold: I'm fine, stay by side at least for tonight.

Although it breaks her heart to be so close to him she agrees. She lays next to him in bed. He puts hi s arms around her; she is silently weeps while he falls asleep embracing her. She confound by his behavior he's so loving but then there is Merida the free spirited girl that jokes around with him.

She wake ups in the morning with his hands on her belly. She gently gets out of bed and kisses him one last time. She doesn't want to wake him up. She is ready for everything and anything. She get dress and ready, she lays out a suit for him. Then she goes into the kitchen to make him breakfast. She fears this is the last time they will be together so she goes all out. She is so busy making breakfast she doesn't hear him come in.

He looks so beautiful in his suit. She wonders will she ever get over these feelings but she knows she never will. They stand there looking at each other. She wonders what is on his mind perhaps Merida.

Mr. Gold seems nervous.

Mr. Gold: It smells delicious... I... we need to talk.

Belle: I suppose.

Mr. Gold seems excited.

Mr. Gold: I'm going to be a father. We're having a baby.

He reaches to embrace her and attempts to kiss her but she moves and he kisses her on the cheek.

Belle: Nothing's changed, Rumple.

Mr. Gold: What do you mean? I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving... It wasn't that I didn't trust you it was for your protection.

Belle: Rumple...

Mr. Gold seems angry and sad at the same time; she can see it in him.

Mr. Gold: I'll never be good enough for you will I? I...

Belle: What?

There's a knock on the door. He gets up to answer it. Merida is standing at the door.

Merida: Come on lad the boss wants to see you urgently.

He looks at Belle but she can't look him in the eyes.

Mr. Gold is about to leave.

Merida: He said to bring that smart lass.

Belle quickly turns around and wipes her tears with the back of her hand. She follows them to Merlin's.

They arrive at Granny's to find Merlin surrounded by books. Belle immediately knows he's looking for the spark to mend Excalibur. Merlin seems to enjoy Belle's smartness.

Merlin: Any ideas, my clever lady.

Belle: Actually, you need to summon the original dark one, Nimue. It's the final test the dark one must face. He must come to face to face with her without giving into the darkness. Only he can collect the spark.

Merlin: I knew you were smart since I met you.

Merlin: Rumpelstiltskin are you up for the quest?

Mr. Gold: I suppose.

Merida joking.

Merida: Well if the lad won't I'll do it.

Belle and Mr. Gold seem estranged, Mr. Gold is beginning to think that perhaps his wife has set her eyes on Merlin. He begins to feel jealous when Merlin request her to say and help him with a spell.

Merida and Mr. Gold leave. Belle is alone with Merlin.

Merlin: I asked you to stay because I wanted to show you this.

Belle: The spell of resurrection, that my wizard is beyond anyone's power. It's forbidden. It means breaking the laws of magic.

Merlin: Actually, not really. Read this.

Belle: Who are you trying to bring back for the dead that you would go to such great lengths.

Merlin: Lancelot, I promise Guinevere I would try to bring him back he gave up his life to bring us here and a certain Baelfire you might be familiar with him. He gave up his life to save Rumpelstiltskin.

Belle can't help but smile.

Belle: Rumple's son. He would love that... He never got over losing him.

But he can tell Belle is sad.

Merlin: Why so sad my lady?

Belle: I suspect his heart has change he no longer loves me...

Merlin: That's impossible all he talked about was you. Go to him.

Belle leaves only to find Mr. Gold waiting outside with Merida. She is whispering in his ear and she sees him smiling.

Mr. Gold: Belle, you're back.

Belle in the verge of tears she cannot stand it she knows he's going to break her heart.

Belle: I'll make it easy for you, go with her. It's okay... I understand you moved on.

Mr. Gold seems confused but Merida understand her pain but can't help but laugh. But she stops when she realizes Belle is crying.

Merida: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, it's just.. He's not my type we are just friends, in fact I was heading to the Merry Men camp they have a beautiful lass I had my eye on. Now if you'll excuse me.

Belle feels foolish. Mr. Gold walks to her and embraces her.

Mr. Gold: Belle, I only love you. When I saw you with Merlin... I thought...

Belle: Rumple...

They kissed and their jealousy is washed away.

Part XII

Mr. Gold embarks on his quest to obtains the spark that will allow them to make Excalibur whole again. Melin keeps his promise and brings Lancelot back from the dead. The big surprised is that he also brings back Baelfire. Rumpelstiltskin mends Excalibur and gives it to Arthur who free from all complexes rules justly over Camelot. Lancelot and Guinevere finally reunited and Arthur finally understands he lost her. He eventually finds another love. Merlin returns back to Camelot with rest of the people. Merida returns back to her hometown with her new girlfriend Mulan.

Meanwhile in Storybrooke Mr. Gold kept his heart pure and remain a hero he didn't wanted to disappoint his family. The house of Gold grew by three. Mr. Gold got his son Baelfire back and Belle gave birth to a baby girl they name Autumn. He finally reveal to Regina that he was her father. It wasn't easy but Regina eventually learn to accept the truth.

Zelena, also gave birth to a baby girl they name Hope, for she represented hope of a happy ending. Robin and Regina raise her as their own. Zelena was locked up in an insane asylum never to be heard of again. Merlin had stripped her of her magic so she could never hurt anyone again.

As for Emma, she was no longer the savior and she was okay with just being the sheriff. Her relationship with Killian got complicated once Baelfire was resurrected. The three of them became inseparable friends. She knew she eventually would have to pick one but for now all they could do was enjoy life.

What happened to Henry you might ask, well Violet's father decided to stay in Storybrooke so Henry got to enjoy the illusion of his first love. They are still very young so they are still learning about love.


End file.
